valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 3 49
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 49 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Long Live the King, Part 3: The Banners of War Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Armor Hunters * Chutto * Dead Hand * Raago * Roman Empire * Thon Locations: * * ** *** * ** *** Items: * * ** Vehicles: * * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, & (1:10), & (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Long live the king! The march to X-O MANOWAR #50 soldiers onward! Witness the last stand of Earth’s greatest champion, X-O Manowar! With the world besieged by the Torment, Aric of Dacia has united his bravest allies and fiercest enemies for a last ditch effort to avert Armageddon. But will even their combined strength be enough against the seemingly infinite powers of this this unfathomable comic race? It’s the beginning of the end as the greatest battle in Valiant history starts here! “LONG LIVE THE KING” reaches its most thrilling chapter yet as New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (WRATH OF THE ETERNAL WARRIOR) and acclaimed artists Joe Bennett (52) and Roberto de la Torre (Daredevil) deliver the penultimate chapter of Valiant’s flagship series! Plus: The X-O MANOWAR #50 COUNTDOWN GIVEAWAY continues right here! Each issue of “LONG LIVE THE KING” comes bagged with one of 50 micro-prints – featuring artwork from a who’s who of comic superstars – or even one-of-a-kind original art! Synopsis Notes * Each copy of X-O Manowar #47-50 – the "Long Live the King" arc – is bagged with 1 of 50 "micro-prints" (4-by-6-inch) by 1 of the 50 artists contributing to the "All-Star Jam" cover and featuring the artist’s interpretation of X-O Manowar. Approximately 1 in 40 copies feature randomly inserted original artwork by artists who have worked for Valiant in the past and present. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49.jpg|'Cover A' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Jimenez Variant.jpg|'Cover B' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Pham Variant.jpg|'Cover C' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Portela Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Ryp Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Gorham Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:XO 049 SECOND-PRINT KANO.jpg|'Second Print' Cover Art (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Jimenez Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover B' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Pham Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Portela Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Ryp Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 49 Gorham Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) 1,000,000th copy File:XO 049 ONE-MILLION CGC-COPY.jpg|'Valiant Entertainment's 1,000,000th print copy' (August 17, 2016) Valiant, CGC and Geppi’s Entertainment Museum Celebrate 1,000,000th Copy of X-O MANOWAR Micro-Prints File:XO 050 2016 MP AdamGorham.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP AlBarrionuevo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobHall.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobLayton.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrandonPeterson.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrentPeeples.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ButchGuice.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Cafu.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CarmenNunezCarnero.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CaryNord.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ClaytonCrain.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ColleenCoover.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DaveBullock.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DiegoBernard.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DonovanSantiago.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DougBraithwaite.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EmanuelaLupacchino.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EricCanete.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JayFabares.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JeffLemire.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JGJones.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JoeStPierre.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JuanJoseRyp.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Kano.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP KevinVanhook.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ManuelGarcia.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MargueriteSauvage.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MattKindt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MichaelWalsh.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeLeeke.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeMckone.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP NealAdams.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PaoloRivera.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PatOlliffe.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PerePerez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilipTan.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilJimenez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RafaSandoval.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaferRoberts.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RamonVillalobos.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaulAllen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RebekahIsaacs.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RileyRossmo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RobertGill.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RyanWinn.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SeanChen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenMooney.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenPlatt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SteveLieber.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP TomFowler.jpg Panels File:Commander Trill XO-Manowar-v3-49 001.jpg File:GIN-GR XO-Manowar-v3-49 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-49 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-49 002.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-49 001.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-49 002.jpg Related References External links